<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Con su mirada by ladycrazy13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903623">Con su mirada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13'>ladycrazy13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dystopia, M/M, Original Character(s), Religion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay una ventana enfrente de su escritorio.<br/>Una cruz sobre su cama.<br/>Y una fotografía de su futura esposa en el cesto de basura.<br/>De ahí en fuera todo lo que le rodea es una sociedad que esclaviza sus sentimientos gracias al mandato de Dios.<br/>Yuri debe anteponer su papel como hombre en su teócrata vida a la vez que experimenta por primera vez el amor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seung Gil &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Con su mirada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[AU Religioso/Teócrata] </p><p>Basado en el universo de "El cuento de la criada".<br/>©Margaret Artwood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las campanadas de la iglesia me despiertan como cada mañana, abro los ojos al instante y suspiro con pesadez.</p><p>
  <em>Aquí vamos de nuevo.</em>
</p><p>Me levanto de la cama y camino directo al closet, no hay mucha variedad de donde escoger, camisas blancas, sacos grises a juego con los pantalones y zapatos de charol.</p><p>Tomo la combinación de todos los días y me visto lentamente, no hay prisa, el tiempo se ha detenido de este lado del planeta.</p><p>Tomo mi maletín y estoy a punto de salir cuando me percato que me falta algo, con brusquedad tomo el libro de escrituras que está sobre mi escritorio y salgo. De no llevarlo conmigo me penalizarían, no me llevarían a las <em>Colonias</em> pero me privarían de los pocos derechos que poseo.</p><p>Evito mirar las paredes de los pasillos, todo esta tapizado de cruces, cruces de distintos tamaños y materiales, algunos de madera y otros de hierro pero en esencia son lo mismo.</p><p>
  <b>Un símbolo de esclavitud.</b>
</p><p>Por suerte el martirio se acaba cuando entro a la cocina, ahí esta la <em>Martha</em> que sirve para mi familia, su nombre real era Hiroko Katsuki. También porta la combinación cotidiana y obligatoria de las de su clase, un vestido verde olivo.</p><p>—La paz sea de usted —saluda mientras pone mi desayuno sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Con su mirada —respondo en un tono apenas audible, esa frase esta por volverme loco.</p><p>Me abstengo a comer la avena que me ha preparado, mientras observo como la nueva <em>Criada</em> de mi padre está apunto de salir por las compras, no tenemos permitido hablar con ellas ya que según el <em>mandato de Dios</em> ellas sólo sirven para procrear. Las Marthas se encargan de las labores domesticas, las <em>Tías </em>educan a las Criadas y las <em>Esposas</em> se limitan a ser simples objetos de decoración.</p><p>De tan solo pensar que, en una semana, yo tendré una de cada una bajo mi mando, se me revuelve el estomago. No soporto este ambiente tan rancio así que salgo de la cocina en cuanto Hiroko se distrae.</p><p>Salir no significa que todo se vaya a resolver, solo hace un poco más amenas las cosas. Por alguna extraña razón me alegro que mi <em>amigo asignado</em> este frente al portón , quizá me siento así porque eso significa que ya podemos ir a la escuela.</p><p>—Con su mirada —decimos ambos al unísono.</p><p>Seung Gil no es ni por asomo mi <em>amigo</em>, de los once años que llevamos de conocernos solo hemos cruzado palabra a la hora de saludar y despedirse. Esta por demás decir que ambos sabemos el porqué nos asignan un <em>amigo</em>, no es para comer helado después de clases por supuesto.</p><p>Nos vigilamos, cuidamos que el otro no cometa una estupidez y si la comete es nuestro deber reportarlo ante los <em>Ojos</em>. </p><p>
  <em>Los Ojos de Dios.</em>
</p><p>Admito que sería interesante si este estirado lograra hacer una locura, para mi desgracia su familia es mil veces mas beata que la mía. Seguro que se suicidaría antes de ir en contra de las escrituras.</p><p>No hay mucho que decir del trayecto, lo único que lo hace llamativo es el ver a las decenas de Criadas, portando sus vestidos rojos y caminar rumbo al supermercado.</p><p>Una vez llegando a la escuela nos agrupamos, hijos de <em>Comandantes</em> de clase alta a la derecha, en filas de cinco. El predicador nos saluda con alegría y comienza a recitar las sagradas escrituras que nuestro <em>bondadoso</em> Dios se ha encargado de dejar para nosotros.</p><p>Después vamos a nuestras aulas, las clases son lo mismo, Historia de la Republica de Nikon, Contabilidad y Relaciones Internacionales. Todo lo relacionado hacia la ciencia esta en extremo prohibido, todo lo que te haga pensar por cuenta propia también, a los teócratas solo les interesa que nos convirtamos en una copia de ellos.</p><p>La hora del almuerzo llega, es un día importante, o eso dice el resto. La razón es boba, solo diré la oración para poder consumir la horrenda ración de arroz que toca el día de hoy.</p><p>Me posiciono a lado del Predicador mayor y saco el libro de escrituras.</p><p>—Bendito sea el fruto.</p><p>—El señor permita que madure —responden todos los presentes mientras toman la postura para orar, brazos cruzados, barbilla pegada al pecho y ojos cerrados.</p><p>—Señor, agradecemos la ración de alimentos que nos has brindado el día de hoy...</p><p>Aburrido.</p><p>Irritante.</p><p>Sin sentido.</p><p>
  <em>Odio mi vida.</em>
</p><p>Al finalizar todos aplauden, me limito a forzar una sonrisa y regreso a mi lugar, odio que sea junto al <em>beato Seung</em> pero agradezco que sea en una esquina. Así no tengo que hablarle para que me permita sentar.</p><p>Risas y burlas resuenan por todo el lugar cuando un alumno despistado llega tarde, apenas alzo la mirada, es sencillo saber de quien se trata.</p><p>Phichit Chulanont, no pertenece a ninguna familia de Comandantes pero fue <em>bendecido</em> con una beca, ahora es blanco de discriminación.</p><p>—Buenos días —saluda con amabilidad.</p><p> Es tedioso que mantenga esa sonrisa mientras medio colegio se burla de él.</p><p>Cuando pasa a lado de mi mesa, uno de los alumnos pone su pie provocando que Phichit caiga al suelo, sus libros y libretas de apuntes quedan esparcidos por todo el suelo. Quiero ignorar la escena pero hay algo que llama mi atención, es una fotografía, Phichit no se ha percatado que su secreto está expuesto así que me apresuro a ayudarle.</p><p>—Gracias —dice con la típica felicidad que le caracteriza—. Admito que soy torpe al caminar.</p><p>—No deberías traer eso a la escuela —musito mientras le entrego sus útiles.</p><p>Su sonrisa es sustituida por miedo, me tiene miedo ya que conozco su secreto, puedo reportarlo y él lo sabe.</p><hr/><p>Cuando las campanadas indican que son las dos, una alegría extrema me inunda, me es inevitable sonreír mientras copio el apunte del pizarrón.</p><p>El penetrante rugido de una motocicleta se apodera del ambiente por unos segundos, se trata de Otabek Altin, el guardaespaldas de mi padre. Todos los días pasa a la misma hora, con el tiempo aprendí a esperar su llegada, es lo único bueno del día.</p><p>Las clases concluyen media hora después, como es costumbre regreso junto a Seung Gil por el <em>camino largo</em>, este no es más que un camino junto a un puente a lado del rio. No es cualquier puente, en todo su largo tiene el mismo patrón de dibujos, una bandera de colores, un átomo y una cruz invertida.</p><p>Sobre esos símbolos son exhibidos los cadáveres de los traidores, sobre la bandera posan los homosexuales, personas que osan enamorarse de una persona de su mismo sexo. En el siguiente símbolo van los hombres de ciencia y en el último los pecadores, cualquiera que no entre en las dos primeras casillas pero vaya en contra del mandato de Dios.</p><p>Por fortuna hoy no hay cadáveres en exhibición, no hay Ojos resguardándolos, solo hay dos Marthas lavando ropa en el rio.</p><p>—La guerra va bien, dicen. —Me sorprende que Seung me dirija la palabra, tardo unos segundos en comprender que esta escena es real y al final me obligo a responder.</p><p>—Por su mano.</p><p>Guarda silencio, quizá esperando que continúe la platica pero esa no es mi intención. Reduce su velocidad y como no puedo dejarlo atrás tengo que hacer lo mismo.</p><p>—Seré directo —murmura, no se atreve a mirarme simplemente su visión se centra en las mujeres que lavan—. ¿Qué viste? ¿Qué traía Chulanont entre sus libros?</p><p>—Nada. —Me limito a responder, no tengo intención de reportar a Phichit, contarle lo que vi a Seung sería como entregarlo a los Ojos.</p><p>Seung detiene su andar y las palabras que pronuncia me hielan la sangre, no por ser crueles. No. Al contrario, están llenas de sentimiento.</p><p>—Te lo ruego, no lo reportes. No le digas a los Ojos que Phichit esconde una fotografía de su verdadera madre.</p><hr/><p>No dejo de pensar en los sucesos de este día, al parecer Seung no es el estirado que creí que era, esconde secretos muy interesantes, de reportarlo ganaría gloria. Entonces, ¿porqué me preocupa?</p><p>Siento que ahora que conozco su secreto, él podría descubrir el mío...¿qué cosas digo?</p><p>Solo estoy confundido, mi pecado es estar confundido y creer en cosas que no pueden ser.</p><p>—Buenas noches, Yuri.</p><p>Mi corazón comienza a latir de manera desesperada, un extraño nudo se forma en mí estomago y lo peor, siento mis mejillas arder.</p><p>—B-buenas...digo, <em>con su mirada</em>...Otabek.</p><p>Los últimos tres años me he sentido de esta extraña forma cada que tengo que estar en la misma habitación que Otabek. Hay noches en las que no puedo dormir porque su estúpida imagen aparece en mi mente, sonreír cada que se le menciona también es un vicio que no me puedo quitar.</p><p>Sentirse así es como estar enfermo, una horrible enfermedad que te hace querer tocar la mano de ese alguien.</p><p>—Espero que tu padre se de prisa, tengo una reunión que atender.</p><p>Mi <em>madre</em> aparece en el umbral provocando que el ambiente se vuelva más incomodo. Después aparece Hiroko, seguida de la Criada y al final mi padre.</p><p>Hasta que lo veo es cuando caigo en cuenta de que hoy se me ensañará a realizar una <em>Ceremonia</em>. No puedo evitarlo y termino por vomitar.</p><p>
  <em>Son los nervios.</em>
</p><p>Hiroko me mandó directo a descansar, como ella dice, aún hay tiempo para que aprenda y eso me estresa.</p><p>Alguien toca con suavidad la puerta, al inicio creo que es mi padre ya que a las mujeres no se les permite entrar a la habitación de un hombre pero al ver la chaqueta de cuero sé que estoy en un error.</p><p>—Otabek.</p><p>—La Martha me pidió que te trajera un té para los nervios —dice mientras me da la taza—. Me sorprende que este más preocupada por ti, que por la mancha que quedara en la alfombra.</p><p>Supongo que intenta bromear para relajar el ambiente, pero solo logra enfadarme. Me enfada que se comporte así conmigo, como si no se diera cuenta que su presencia me hace vulnerable.</p><p>—Tsk, estaba nervioso. ¿Qué esperabas? Suena sencillo hacer <em>eso</em>, pero cuando estás a punto de...es cuando te replanteas tu existencia.</p><p>—<em>¿Eso?</em> Dilo tal cual, sexo. Tu padre te iba a mostrar como tener sexo con una Criada.</p><p>Escuchar ese comentario provocó que tirara la taza, el contenido caliente empapó con rapidez las sabanas pero no tengo la intención de ponerme de pie. No mientras Otabek siga en mi habitación.</p><p>—Antes... antes le llamaban «hacer el amor». —Mi respuesta es tan infantil.</p><p>Otabek retira las sabanas de mi cama, ahora estoy expuesto ante él, siento su vibrante mirada recorrer mi cuerpo. Maldigo que sea verano y el hecho que tenga que dormir con short y playera holgada.</p><p>—Antes —reafirma—. Ahora se han olvidado del amor —añade mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama.</p><p>—Las personas colgadas en el puente sabían lo que es el amor, los mataron por amar —digo refiriéndome a los cadáveres sobre la bandera de colores.</p><p>Ya no soy capaz de seguir mirándolo, solo miro el cesto de basura donde yacen los trozos de la fotografía que mi padre me dio de la que será mi esposa.</p><p>—¿Y que hay de ti? —Otabek se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta—. ¿Sabes lo que es el amor? —pregunta antes de salir, llevándose las sabanas consigo.</p><p>—No —respondo tan alto como para que él logre escucharme—. Lo que si sé... —El tono de mi voz disminuye con cada palabra dicha—...es que te amo.</p><p>Al fin lo admito.</p><p>
  <b>La ira de Dios ya puede caer sobre mí.</b>
</p><hr/><p>La rutina se repite.</p><p>No hay nada nuevo.</p><p>Más que la necesidad de hablar sobre mis sentimientos con alguien, y ese alguien es Seung. La única persona que guarda secretos y es bueno ocultándolo detrás de una fachada de fanático religioso.</p><p>Pero mi emoción se dispersa cuando la persona que me espera frente al portón no es Seung, se trata de Michael Crispino.</p><p>El compañero de Phichit.</p><hr/><p>Ni Phichit ni Seung acudieron hoy a clases.</p><p>Quería ir a la casa del <em>Comandante Gil</em> para preguntar por él pero Michael me lo impidió.</p><p>
  <em>«Los estudiantes deben regresar a casa después de clases. No quiero que me castiguen por tu culpa, Plisetsky».</em>
</p><p>Fue una amenaza pasivo agresiva, lo que en realidad quería decir era que no quería tener más problemas por culpa de su compañero.</p><p>Paso la página del libro sin quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Phichit y de Seung, tan diferentes entre si pero compartían las ganas de ocultar un mismo secreto. Pero, ¿por una simple fotografía?</p><p>Tenemos prohibido hablar de las <em>Criadas</em> que nos parieron, evitan que tengamos lazos afectivos con ellas pero, ¿llegar al extremo de eliminar a dos chicos por eso?</p><p>No estoy seguro.</p><p>La puerta se abre, en primera instancia creo que son mis padres pero en su lugar aparece Otabek.</p><p>—Diles todo lo que sabes —aconseja con preocupación.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Otabek no tiene oportunidad de responder, mis padres, seguidos de varios Ojos, entran a la habitación.</p><p>—Yuri Plisetsky, ¿cierto? —pregunta uno de ellos, asiento—. Sé que esta noche su padre le enseñará a llevar a cabo una Ceremonia, así que seremos breves.</p><p>—¿Qué relación tenía usted con Seung Gil? ¿Alguna vez notó algo extraño en su comportamiento?</p><p>—Era mi <em>amigo asignado</em>. No, Seung nunca se comportó de forma extraña. —El miedo se apodera de mi, sólo quiero que este interrogatorio termine.</p><p>—¿Seguro? Algunos de sus compañeros dicen que después de clases toman el camino junto al puente, ¿en el trayecto no ha notado nada raro? —Me quedo en silencio al no saber que responder—. Seré más claro, ¿alguna vez Seung Gil intentó propasarse con usted?</p><p>—L-lo lamento pero no entiendo a qué vienen tantas preguntas de ese calibre.</p><p>El hombre está apunto de continuar preguntando pero el que parece estar al mando lo interrumpe.</p><p>—Sé lo duro que debe ser, dos chicos, un camino solitario. Muchas cosas pueden pasar, cosas que alguien de su estatus ocultaría por miedo a las criticas pero lo que ellos no saben es que usted es la victima.</p><p>Ante la presión recurro a reír, todos los presentes me miran estupefactos.</p><p>—Por nuestro señor, ¿usted está estipulando que Seung Gil, un fiel religioso, gusta de los hombres? ¡Por favor! Le creería el hecho de que lo encontraran masturbándose mientras escucha cantos de la iglesia.</p><p>—¡Yuri! —Me regaña mi madre.</p><p>—Es que...suena tan ridículo —Me excuso.</p><p>Al final los Ojos se retiraron y la Ceremonia se atrasó, ¿debería estarle agradecido a Seung?</p><hr/><p>Despertar, vestirse, tomar el maletín, bajar a desayunar y...</p><p>Seung vuelve a estar en frente del portón.</p><p>—Con su mirada —saluda de forma monótona.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? Ayer los Ojos vinieron a mi casa y...</p><p>—Yuri Plisetsky, menos charla. Llegaremos tarde.</p><p>Todo parece regresar a la <em>normalidad</em>, las cortantes palabras de mi compañero y la rutina del día a día. No hay cambios, incluso al regresar a casa, en el camino junto al puente, no hay Ojos resguardando los cadáveres exhibidos.</p><p>Mentira. </p><p>Si hay cambio, el único cadáver sobre la bandera de colores lleva el uniforme de la escuela y Seung Gil se detiene frente a él. El perfecto creyente religioso Seung Gil, llora debajo de un cadáver.</p><p>Las cosas han cambiado y mucho.</p><p>—No fuiste el único que se percató de la fotografía —dice sin apartar la mirada del puente—. Fueron a media noche a su habitación con la intención de sobornarlo, para su desgracia yo también estaba ahí y no precisamente estudiando con él.</p><p>—Tú y Phichit...</p><p>—Lo amaba y lo sigo haciendo.</p><p>Contrario a lo que la sociedad suele decir, comienzo a creer que religión no es sinónimo de amor.</p><p>
  <b>Si nuestro señor nos amara, no permitiría que esto ocurriese.</b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dicen que estoy enfermo, no logro levantarme de la cama y bocado que pruebo es bocado que vomito al instante, gracias a eso me he librado de aprender a realizar una Ceremonia al par que evito asistir a clases. Por desgracia, <em>estar enfermo</em> no me salvara de casarme mañana.</p><p>Más que <em>enfermedad</em>, es cansancio, estoy cansado de las mismas reglas, las mismas oraciones, el mismo ambiente mórbido.</p><p>—Duerme. Mañana es un día importante —aclara mi padre antes de salir de la habitación.</p><p>Hago caso omiso a su orden, no puedo casarme sin tener la valentía de afrontar mis sentimientos. Con cuidado me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla mis piernas pierden fuerza y caigo. Pero unos fuertes brazos me levantan, no es necesario que alce la vista, sé de quien se trata.</p><p>
  <em>Otabek.</em>
</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>—Quería verte, Yuri.</p><p>Me alejo de su agarre y opto por recargarme en la pared.</p><p>—Y yo a ti.</p><p>
  <em>Incluso iba a ir a tu alcoba.</em>
</p><p>—Quería decirte... Mañana es un día importante, así que suerte. —Una vez dicho eso, da media vuelta y comienza a andar.</p><p>—Es horrible ocultar nuestros sentimientos con palabras de animo. —Mi comentario atrae la atención de Otabek, es ahora o nunca—. Yo...te amo.</p><p>—Ya lo sabia —sonrío ante su monótona respuesta—. Te escuché decirlo la otra noche, deberías tener más cuidado con los comentarios que haces.</p><p>—Entiendo.</p><p>Es mejor ser rechazado que vivir callando un sentimiento tan fuerte como este de por vida. Es lo que quiero creer pero mi mundo se derrumba, como puedo me doy media vuelta con la intención de regresar a la cama.</p><p>—Yuri —pronuncia mi nombre en un tono tan dulce que me destroza—. Yuri —repite con una pasión tan dolorosa que desata una tormenta en mi interior.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Al girarme los brazos de Otabek me envuelven, al igual que sus labios, los cuales abrazan a los míos con delicadeza.</p><p>—Te amo, Yuri.</p><hr/><p>Las campanadas de la iglesia me despiertan como cada mañana, abro los ojos al instante y suspiro con pesadez.</p><p>
  <em>Aquí vamos de nuevo.</em>
</p><p>No. Las cosas hoy son diferentes, en lugar del típico conjunto de diario uso un traje de bodas. La oración que el Predicador hará no es para darnos los buenos días, serán los votos matrimoniales.</p><p>Y eso apesta.</p><p>—Nos adelantamos, tu amigo será tu acompañante de camino a la iglesia así que no lo hagas esperar.</p><p>—Si, padre.</p><p>Anoche, Otabek me propuso escapar juntos. Cruzar la frontera e ir directo a los países donde la religión no es el pan de cada, países donde la mujer tiene voz y voto, donde los hombres de ciencia pueden hacer sus prácticas profesionales y sobre todo, donde personas como nosotros pueden amar sin ser juzgados por el mandato de Dios.</p><p>Mi respuesta fue un rotundo no. </p><p>Soy un cobarde, le tengo miedo a la idea de vivir libre. No sabré qué hacer ni cómo comportarme, odio pensar así.</p><p>Me reúno con Seung enfrente del portón, estoy apunto de subir al automóvil pero Seung me detiene.</p><p>—¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Si me hubieran dado la oportunidad de escapar junto a la persona que amo...hubiera aceptado sin dudar.</p><p>—No estoy seguro, pero sé que debo hacerlo —admito y subo al auto.</p><p>—Ya no tengo nada que perder —observo a Seung Gil con sorpresa—. Puedes arrepentirte a mitad del camino...<em>con su mirada</em>.</p><p>Seung sube al automóvil y este comienza su marcha, me recargo contra la ventanilla y observo el paisaje. Ese paisaje que no cambiara a menos que hagamos algo.</p><p>Ese paisaje que la sociedad cree que es correcto.</p><p>Ese paisaje que no es libre de amar.</p><p>—Seung —mantengo la mirada fija en su reflejo—. <em>Con su mirada.</em></p><p>Aquel reflejo que segundos después, con ayuda de su corbata, logra <em>eliminar</em> al chófer.</p><p>
  <b>Yo también ya no tengo nada que perder.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>♰Con su mirada♰</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>